The present invention relates to the art of fishing reels. More particularly, the invention relates to closed faced fishing reels commonly known as spincast reels.
Spincast fishing reels typically have a central body, or xe2x80x9creel frame,xe2x80x9d to which front and rear covers are attached. The reel frame includes a spool hub supporting a line spool on which the fishing line is wound. The line spool is normally stationary, but controllably rotatable in response to tension placed on the fishing line. A pickup head, mounted forward of the spool, winds the fishing line around the spool when rotated by a crank handle. Typically, the pickup head will be configured having pickup slots or selectively retractable pickup pins to engage the line as the pickup head is being rotated.
The front cover of a spincast reel is configured to surround and cover both the line spool and the pickup head. The line itself extends over the pickup head from the spool, traversing between the pickup head and the inner surface of the front cover. The line exits through a central opening at the forward end of the front cover.
Spincast reels of the prior art have often been constructed such that the front cover will xe2x80x9cbendxe2x80x9d the line path into a position where the line can be engaged by the pickup head. Even with such an arrangement, however, the line may become disengaged from the pickup head. When this occasionally occurs, the user will experience line slippage during the winding process. Thus, while prior art approaches have worked reasonably well, further room for improvement exists in the art.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art constructions and methods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fishing reel.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a novel construction for a spincast fishing reel.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a spincast fishing reel constructed to facilitate line pickup by the rotating pickup head.
Some of these objects are achieved by a spincast fishing reel comprising a reel frame including a spool support portion. A normally nonrotatable line spool is mounted on the spool support portion of the reel frame. A pickup head is rotatable with respect to the line spool such that rotation of the pickup head will cause fishing line to be wound onto the line spool. A closed-face cover, connected to the reel frame, encloses the line spool and the pickup head. The cover includes a forward opening therein through which the fishing line extends.
The reel frame of the spincast reel further includes an annular shroud element located inside of the cover. The annular shroud element surrounds the line spool and has an inner diameter no less than an outer diameter of the pickup head to facilitate engagement of the fishing line by the pickup head.
In some exemplary embodiments, the annular shroud element may comprise a detachable component of the reel frame. Where the annular shroud element is constructed as a detachable element, the reel frame preferably includes a securing mechanism by which the annular shroud element is detachably connected. For example, the securing mechanism may comprise at least one lug and slot combination.
Often, the annular shroud element may be configured to allow viewing of the fishing line on the line spool. For example, the annular shroud element may be at least partially transparent.
The pickup head may be of a type having at least one pickup pin to engage the fishing line. In some such embodiments, a forward edge of the annular shroud element may be located axially adjacent to the pickup pin when fishing line is being wound onto the line spool. In addition, the annular shroud element may be configured in some embodiments such that an inner diameter thereof at the shroud""s forward edge will be no greater than the radial extent of the pickup pin.
Typically, the pickup head will be rotationally actuated by rotation of a manual crank handle. In general, the reel frame will often include an attachment foot for attaching the reel to a fishing rod.
Other objects of the present invention are achieved by a spincast fishing reel comprising a normally nonrotatable line spool. A pickup head, axially and rotatably movable with respect to the line spool, includes at least one pickup pin. A crank handle is operatively associated with the pickup head such that manual rotation thereof will cause rotation of the pickup head. The reel further includes an annular shroud element at least partially surrounding an outer circumferential surface of the pickup head when fishing line is being wound onto the line spool. As a result, the fishing line will travel between the pickup head and the shroud element to facilitate engagement by the pickup head.
In many embodiments, a forward edge of the annular shroud element may be located axially adjacent to the pickup pin when fishing line is being wound onto the line spool. In addition, the annular shroud element may be configured such that an inner diameter thereof at the forward edge will be no greater than the radial extent of the pickup pin.
Still further objects of the present invention are achieved by a spincast fishing reel comprising a reel frame defining a generally circular frame wall. The reel frame includes a spool support hub for mounting a line spool containing fishing line in a normally nonrotatable fashion. A pickup head, axially and rotatably movable with respect to the line spool, includes at least one pickup pin. A crank handle is operatively associated with the pickup head such that manual rotation of the crank handle causes rotation of the pickup head.
In this case, the reel further includes an annular shroud element configured having an inner diameter at a forward edge thereof no greater than a radial extent of the pickup pin. As a result, fishing line will travel between the pickup head and the shroud element when it is being wound onto the line spool.
In addition, the reel includes a closed-face cover which is connected to the reel frame to enclose the line spool and the pickup head. The cover includes a forward opening therein through which the fishing line extends. A rear cover, having a pivotal thumb button mounted thereon, is also connected to the reel frame. The thumb button is actuatable to allow casting of the fishing line.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one or more embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.